The Greatest Thing
by Analice
Summary: sOLO UN SONG FIC MAS... pASEN Y LEAN... Reviews please


**_BUENO ESTE ES UN NUEVO SONG FIC SOBRE LA CANCION DE LADY GAGA_**

**_DEDICADO A TODOS LOS LECTORES_**

**_THE GREATEST THING - LADY GAGA FT. CHER_**

_I don't know why you're hurt inside__  
><em>_or what was said that make you cry__  
><em>_I hope that you__  
><em>_can see you are__  
><em>_the greatest thing__  
><em>_to me and when_

No sabía lo que había ocurrido…

Desde el viernes, la cosa más importante para mí, ya ni me hablaba

Cada vez que me cruzaba con ella, esta no intentaba ni mirarme a los ojos…

Y si la saludaba…

-Buenos días Alice

Ella me contestaba con un tono entristecido…

-Ah… Hola Shun

_You fill like your not enough__  
><em>_(hey hey hey)__  
><em>_I'll give__  
><em>_you wings__  
><em>_and I lifting you up__  
><em>_(Hey Hey Hey)_

Así se pasaban los días y me apenaba verla tan triste y aun más que fuera solo…conmigo

Y aún me apenaba más que hubiera tal cambio que ahora se juntaba más cono ese asqueroso niño rico de Klaus…agg que asco me da… de vez en cuando, cuando estaban juntos ella me miraba y en seguida se entristecía…

Hasta que un día, me vino la oportunidad de hablar con ella…

Dan y los demás habíamos quedado en el parquet y a la vuelta, como estaba lloviendo, tuve que acompañar a Alice a su casa

_I hope that you__  
><em>_can see you are__  
><em>_the greatest, greatest__  
><em>_thing to me__  
><em>_(Hey Hey Hey)__  
><em>

-¿Alice?

-¿Si?

-Emm… Me preguntaba… Porque esta semana te has comportado de forma extraña… No es por acusar, pero…¿Por qué estabas tan triste?

De repente ella agachó la cabeza y pude ver algunas lágrimas que salian de sus ojos

-¡Alice, Alice!

-¡NO!... ¡YA SABES POR QUE ES!

-¡Alice, ¿De qué hablas?

-De lo que dijiste el viernes pasado sobre mi… cuando estabamos en casa de Dan

_(OooooOooooO)__  
><em>_(Hey Hey Hey)_

_I don't want waste another day,__  
><em>_Stuck here with you.__  
><em>_Up in the middle of the day.__  
><em>_What I can see is you waste another day.__  
><em>

***Flashback*******

**Alice iba andando por el pasillo de la casa de Dan de camino a la cocina y derepente oyó a alguien mencionar su nombre**

**-¡Alice!**

**Buscó la provenencia de esa voz y sin querer oyó la conversación..**

**-… es asquerosa, frívola, maligna… una zorra –Dijo Shun**

**-Pero la tienes que ver hasta que terminéis – Dijo Dan**

**-Si, pero lo haré lo menos posible**

**Eso la destrozó viva**

**El chico del que estaba enamorada la odiaba**

***Fin Flashback***** **

_Cuz when I'm with you I fall apart,__  
><em>_I see your permanently broken heart.__  
><em>_Baby, you're the greatest to me,__  
><em>_No,no matter what,__  
><em>_what, what, what.__  
><em>_I don't know why you're hurt inside__  
><em>_Or what was said to make you cry__  
><em>_I hope that you__  
><em>_can see you are__  
><em>_the greatest, greatest__  
><em>_thing to me and when_

-¡A ESO ME REFIERO¡

-¡NO, YO NO DIJE NADA DE ESO SOBRE TÍ, ME REFERIA A…¡ ¡ALICE CUIDADO!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Alice había tropezado con una roca y había caído cuesta abajo perdiéndose en la maleza

-¡NO!_  
><em>_You fill like your__  
><em>_not enough__  
><em>_I'll give you wings__  
><em>_and I lifting you up__  
><em>

Salí corriendo lo más rápido posible por el bosque… Gritaba su nombre, miraba hacía todos lados y me llevaba grandes frustraciones y enojos cuando creía verla pero por la lluvia solo era un árbol

Tenía que encontrarla… No podía perder a la cosa más importante que había tenido desde que murió mi madre…

Al recordar eso, corrí más, ni la lluvia me detendría

_I hope that you__  
><em>_can see you are__  
><em>_the greatest, greatest__  
><em>_thing to me__  
><em>

Aterricé a los pies de un árbol, supuse que bastante lejos del camino…

Tenía varias heridas en los brazos y por lo que supuse al levantarme, un tobillo roto y atrapado entre dos rocas

Genial, ahora me quedaría aquí para siempre, aunque quizás no sería tan malo… Si moría podría dejar de darle disgustos a Shun cada vez que me ve…

Aunque no quería que ocurriera esa posibilidad…quería seguir viéndolo a pesar que me odie

De repente, algo se movió entre los arbustos y se deslizó hasta la luz, donde pude ver que era… una serpiente, y silbante… lo cual, estaba hambrienta…

Visto y no visto aparecieron dos más y se acercaron hasta donde yo estaba, alertadas por la sangre

Estaban a punto de saltar, cuando, de repente, alguien apareció y las auyentó… Era Shun

_I don't want waste another day,__  
><em>_Stuck here with you.__  
><em>_Up in the middle of the day.__  
><em>_What I can see is you waste another day.__  
><em>_Cuz when I'm with you I fall apart,__  
><em>_I see your permanently broken heart_

Al fin, la encontró… parecía que se encontraba mal

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pero… creo que me he roto el tobillo y lo tengo atascado

-Tranquila, yo te ayudo

Conseguí ayudarle a desatascar su pie y a ponerse en pie

-Está bien, ¿nos vamos?

-Espera, antes tengo que arreglar una cosa

-Si te refieres a lo que oí no…

Pero él ya la había acorralado contra un árbol y la estaba besando 

_Baby you're the__  
><em>_greatest to me__  
><em>_no, no matter what__  
><em>_what what_

Al fin se separaron

-Yo nunca, me oyes, NUNCA diría algo así de ti…

-¿Entonces de quien hablabais?

-De Fabia

-¿Eh?

-Sí, por desgracia me ha tocado con ella para un trabajo y hasta que no lo entreguemos, cosa que hice el lunes

-¿Y a que venía mi nombre?

-A una pregunta de Dan sobre… algo

-¿P-pero yo?

-¿Cómo voy a decir todo eso de la persona más importante para mí?

-¿Qué?

-Si… Te amo, Alice

_I don't know why you're hurt inside__  
><em>_Or what was said to make you cry__  
><em>_I hope that you__  
><em>_can see you are__  
><em>_the greatest thing__  
><em>_to me and when__  
><em>

-Y-yo, yo…

-No me importa si no sientes lo mismo… Te sigo amando igual

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Alice estaba incredula y en shock porque había pensado todo lo contrario durante toda la semana

-Yo…

-Ya… no importa… podemos seguir siendo amig-

Pero antes de que terminara la palabra ella ya le había besado

-Ni se te ocurra decir más

-Eso significa que…

-Sí… Te amo…

Y le volvió a besar

_You fill like you're not enough__  
><em>_I'll give you wings__  
><em>_and I lifting you up__  
><em>

-Y… ¿Qué pregunta te había hecho Dan? – Ya había pasado una semana desde entonces y ahora se encontraban en el mismo parque sentados bajo un árbol

-Eee… una

-Dime cual =)

-Vale pero no te rías…

-Vale

-Mmm… ¿Con quién…?

-¿Con quién qué?

-¿Con quién… te imaginarias estar cuando seas mayor?

-¿Y contestaste… a mi?

-S-

Pero antes de terminar esa palabra ya le había dado un beso

-i-

-Jajaja… Eso no me lo esperaba

-¿Cómo no me iba imaginar estar con la persona más importante para mi?

_I hope that you__  
><em>_can see you are__  
><em>_the greatest, greatest__  
><em>_thing to me...__  
><em>

**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUTADO**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


End file.
